<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is Arthur a Winner? by fanwit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499181">Is Arthur a Winner?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit'>fanwit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, speed-running</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a brief world record with his speedrun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is Arthur a Winner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heya, Severus! Did you see the leaderboard?” Arthur pushed off his desk to spin around in his chair. “Cool, isn’t it? Super optimised.”</p><p>There was a hum in reply. Some typing then- “I just submitted my run. Once it’s approved, you’ll see you’re second.”</p><p>Oh, this bastard. Arthur had grinded for hours to get that frame-perfect jump and good RNG. Arthur looked back at the leaderboard, half-expecting to see Severus up already. “How many seconds?”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“How did you do that?! Did you skip the cutscene at the beginning? ‘Cause that’s not-”</p><p>“I know the rules, Arthur. I just utilized ultra-hop at the walls on the third level.”</p><p>Arthur paused. Severus must have hidden that up his sleeve when they had been discussing strategies a few days earlier. Or it was a scuffed run at the beginning and made a desperate attempt. That skip usually wasn’t used because it was too risky to try- time-consuming if you missed. He clicked through to the discord they shared. Sure enough, there were people talking about their streams in chat.</p><p>Arthur huffed, leaning back in his chair. “You knew I was streaming today. Couldn’t you have given me a day to keep this?”</p><p>Then there was a ping. Arthur looked back at the discord to see Severus had pinged him. <em>‘Well-done, shame you missed the cannon the first time.’</em> Oh, come on! He’d watched that too? How did he even get the world record and watch Arthur’s stream? Arthur scrolled a bit further up in the discord to see if there were any recent discussion about any mistake Severus had made. None. Okay, he’d just wing it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Always great to hear from you! Absolutely it was a shame. It’s really a good thing that ultra-hop worked for you, it wasn’t really speed-run material, was it?’</em>
</p><p>Was that snarky? It came close so it should be fine. Arthur sighed at someone else replying that they thought this was against the rules. Severus <em>started</em> it, Arthur didn’t need to be involved in any of this.</p><p>A ding as someone mentioned them both. <em>‘Nah, it’s okay. @plug-all-the-runs and @SSCauldron are dating. Pretty sure this is just their foreplay haha’</em></p><p>Arthur brought the phone back to his ear. “This isn’t foreplay, is it?”</p><p>“No. But you can come by my place in five if you want it to be.”</p><p>Arthur considered this. That did sound fun, they could play some video games together after. But the scrolling chat caught his eye, taking in the ensuring argument and whether that little comment violated the rules. “Sorry, I’ll be busy. I’ve got a run to beat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Yeah, technically I did finish this before midnight on Jan 1 so I'll take it!<br/>2. I don't know super lot about speed-running, much less the variations for games world-wide. So I made up a game.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>